Unfinished Business
by midnite cherry blossomz
Summary: When Kaoru refuses to help a demon, how far will he go to get her to comply? Will feelings get involved as well?
1. Encounters

**Hey y'allz! Um…first RK story…so beware! Give this a chance! And help me make this at least a _little _successful…really…I want your opinions and ideas to HELP me! Please! **

**Oh ya…I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and blah blah blah…**

If you are a Kamiya, you have magic rushing through your veins. It is passed on from generation to generation, flowing through each newborn Kamiya.

So why isn't Kaoru a witch yet?

At the age of 16, she figured that her powers would have 'awakened' by now. It wasn't fair! Her little brother Yahiko has his share of magic. Her father was a wizard as well. In fact, if she wasn't mistaken, her mother was also a witch! Doesn't that mean that she should have double the powers of the normal witch?

Kaoru stared at the ceiling, contemplating these Errors in Life once again. Maybe if she tried realllllyyy hard and focused with all her might……

_Ceiling fan…turn on! _

Nothing.

She wiggled her fingers at it. _Fan…give me some air!_

Stupid fan.

Suddenly, her Wizard of a Brother, Yahiko, burst in. With a snap of his fingers he switched on the fan and closed the window.

Kaoru frowned. Maybe she should try snapping her fingers next time…

"I thought you weren't supposed use your little magic stuff!" she reminded him.

"I know. I just wanted to show off my magic powers to you…again." He bragged.

She snorted. "Do you honestly think I _care _that you have magic powers and I don't?" Actually…she cared a lot.

Yahiko snorted right back. "Well…shyeah."

"Well…you're wrong!" she retorted. _Great comeback!_

"What do you want?" Kaoru snapped.

"Dinner." And with that, he _poofed_ out of there.

Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut. _Poof! Poof poof poof! I am downstairs! I am at the dining table! I am sitting down getting ready to eat! I am…_

She opened her eyes.

…_still in my room._

What is wrong with her? Does she have to be a bratty, conceited, little 9-year old to have powers like Yahiko? What has she done wrong? She didn't actually recall doing something really terrible that would have her parents flipping over in their graves. Unless you counted burning the kitchen once…or twice…fine three times.

So she walked downstairs. Like normal people. She sighed. _I think in Harry Potter, I'm called a Squib. I don't want to be a Squib! _She mentally sobbed. _Wah._

Yahiko was already shoving his dinner down his throat. "Did you make this?" Kaoru asked.

"Well ya! Who else is going to cook? Definitely not you…" he muffled through his food.

"Ew! Keep that to yourself please." She picked off a crumb that came flying out of his mouth and onto her shirt.

So she ate as well. Ooh yum. Pizza. Again. "Do you mind cooking something else? I'm going to turn into an oily pizza if you don't make something else."

"Well why don't _you_ whip something up, Iron Chef? This is a hell of a lot better than eating your mush."

"Pardon your French. Now stop cussing and go home!" Kaoru reprimanded.

Yahiko looked bewildered. "I AM home!"

"I know. I'm just kidding. I've always wanted to say that though, ever since I've seen iRobot…hello Will Smith…" she sighed dreamily.

He blanched. "Snap out of it! That's really gross…"

Kaoru stuck out her tongue, which had bits of food still clinging on it. He promptly flipped her off.

Why that insolent little jerk! With a swift kick, Kaoru cracked him in the head and headed upstairs to finish her homework.

_And I'm walking upstairs! Like regular, non-magical people. Now I'll pick up my pencil and actually use Precious Hand Energy to write my essay like all ordinary people. Oh wait! I must bend down and manually unzip my bag and reach in to retrieve my History notes…_

…which aren't quite there at the moment.

She_ would_ ask Yahiko to go and poof her notes from her locker to her room. But he didn't even know what her notes looked like. Besides, she didn't want him to get a big head because she asked for his help seeing that she was utterly magic-less.

So she decided to bike down to the school, which was only a few blocks away, and hoped to God that the doors were open…or at least someone was there to open it for her…

Arriving at the school, she parked her bike against the wall and came face-to-face with a tightly locked and shut door. Suddenly feeling lucky, she closed her eyes. _Door…unlock and open! _

Nope.

_Open you stupid door! _And she snapped her fingers.

Still nothing. She sighed. Great! _Good- bye Good Grade For History! I'll see you never!_

Suddenly she heard a lock click and the door slowly started to open.

Excitement flooded through her and she felt like crying. She was finally a witch! Yes! It's about time and-

She turned, only to see a man next to her waving his hands and chanting something unfamiliar under his breath. Apparently, it wasn't her 'magic' opening the door. _What is it with these people? Do you snap your fingers? Or wave your hands around? Pretty soon you'll be doing the Hokey Pokey to get your spells done…actually…that DOES sound like an idea…_

Now she _really _felt like crying. "This is what you call Bursting My Bubble." She spontaneously whined at the stranger.

The man looked amused. The door was fully opened so she mumbled a stiff "Thank you," and preceded to her locker.

He followed her.

"I appreciate your help of opening the door with your magic…you can leave now."

"Magic?" the man replied back. He sounded confused.

"Well ya! What else did you open the door with? An invisible stick? Plus you were chanting something strange and the door was apparently opening thanks to your doing."

She whipped around to tell him off but one good look at the stranger and _Wow_ was the only thing running through her mind.

He had long hair tied up in a high ponytail. Strange…but is that…red? Red hair…how odd…yet…nice… He had the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. It was extremely sexy amber that went along well with his extremely sexy self. Those eyes were entrancing…they seemed to grow closer and closer to her, consuming her, until…

…she noticed that he was about two inches away from her face.

"Aah!" she stumbled back. He caught her arm and pulled her close.

"You know of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?" he asked.

"…Isn't that a sword technique?" That was a strange question…besides…isn't that the sword technique that Rurouni Shinta used in that Manga series…?

"No, honey, I thought we were talking about magic."

"We were!" she was thoroughly confused now.

The Sexy-Amber-Eyed man chuckled. "Never mind, love. But tell me…are you a witch?"

"Don't call me your love…or honey…and yes, I am a witch." She lied.

"Oh really. Is that why you couldn't quite open the door back there?" he looked at her, amused.

"Well…I'm a witch…To Be! Yes! I'm a Witch To Be. WTB." She lied again.

The man nodded. He honestly had no knowledge of WTB…but he decided to play along with the girl.

"Okay, Miss WTB. May I ask for your name?"

"Uhh…Kaoru Kamiya." She stuck out her hand hesitantly…well she would…if he wasn't holding her so tightly.

"Kenshin Himura." He lowered his head so that their noses were just barely touching.

Was he going to kiss her! She didn't know who the hell he was and she just met him and now he was going to kiss her? Was this some kind of tradition that his people do when first meeting new people? 'Introduce yourself and give them a kiss on the lips!' This was unexpected. She closed her eyes…waiting…for…

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is like a curse." He spoke softly.

Her eyes snapped wide open. "A curse?"

He smiled. "Sort of."

"So are you saying you're…curse-afied?" Kaoru asked, unsure of how to put it.

"Sort of." He repeated.

"Well…you're a wizard, yes?"

"Actually, I'm a demon."

Kaoru yanked herself back, only to be backed up onto the wall. She didn't realize how far they somewhat migrated down the hall.

"A demon!" she sputtered. What the hell? A demon? _I thought they were myths._

"Why yes…does that bother you?" How could he look so innocent like that? He's a demon for God's sake!

"Um, YA!" she cried out.

"Why? You're a WTB. Why can't I be a demon?"

"Because…because you're a…a demon!"

"I know…we established that fact two seconds ago."

"How can you be so…normal-ish? Aren't you supposed to be all evil and…and… RAWR!" she bared some imaginary fangs and snarled to put in the effect.

"Well how can you be so powerless my Witch-To-Be?" Kenshin asked.

"Well…you know… _grrrrr…_this isn't about me!" Kaoru was clearly exasperated.

"Well it isn't about me either, love."

"Could you possibly shut up? I'm trying to think here." She fumed. _Dear God, he's a demon! And an infuriating one at that…but cute…very cute…No! Drifting off topic here! Now…what do I do? He could probably kill me right his instant if he very pleased…but he seems so nice…NO! It's probably all an act to get you to come near so that he could hurt you! Aw crap, I know nothing of demons…oh Yahiko! If you can read minds, NOW WOULD BE THE PERFECT TIME TO SAVE ME YOU-_

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he interrupted her thoughts.

"What? NO! Hello! We just met, you ding dong." She snapped back.

"Well sorry. You just seem…familiar…are you sure we didn't meet before?" he asked again.

"Yes, Himura. I'm quite sure we were never previously acquainted," she replied patiently.

"Funny…because for some reason, I know that you have a little brother named Yahiko and that both your parents are dead…" he trailed off thoughtfully.

"STALKER!" Kaoru screamed. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THESE THINGS ABOUT ME? HOW DARE YOU GO AND HUNT FOR MY FAMILY BACKGROUND! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME YOU-"

"Kaoru." His voice seemed…cold…

She froze. He seemed really scary now. His amber eyes glowing eerily in the dark, and his fangs seemed to bare out and he growled a little bit. He stepped towards her, cornering her at the wall. Is he going to kill her now? She knew she shouldn't have let her guard down for even a second! Or maybe she shouldn't have yelled at him…_Note to self…NEVER make demons angry…_ Will it hurt? Oh, how she hoped it'd be over in less than a second…dealing with pain was definitely one of her weaknesses.

"I don't know how I know these things. But I do know that I know you." He stated slowly.

She was thoroughly confused. These things can't just HAPPEN. It only happens in the movies…or those cute fairy-tale ending books…this is so unreal!

She pushed him away. "You're not making any sense. This whole thing isn't making any sense! It's just a dream, right? Where you know you're dreaming in the dream even though it is totally messed up and out of whack…"

"You have to believe me, love. I'm not fooling with you. And this is real." He stepped towards her again.

"Stop calling me love. And why should I believe you? I just met you, and you expect me to trust you?" she tried pushing him away again, but he held her wrist tightly to her sides. Oh, how being weak made her mad.

"If I said to trust me, would you?"

"No." she immediately spat back.

"Ahh…well, love, we've been wasting too much time here. I believe you had to pick up some notes…?"

"Oh, ya…History…wait, how did you…?" she looked at him, but he merely shrugged.

"I told you. I don't know how, but I just know these things."

"…Whatever…well, if you'll excuse me…" and she walked towards her locker. Opening the lock she finally reached in and grabbed her long awaiting notes.

Well, she would…if they were even there in the first place.

Now this sucks.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Don't call me…ah, never mind…but my History Notes are gone."

"No problem…I'll just give you mine." So once again he flicked his wrist and _Poof! _There was a portfolio, most likely filled with those notes he promised.

"Thanks." She accepted his notes and began to start towards the door when he stopped her.

"You…can't go to school tomorrow."

"What? Why not? I only came down here to get the notes so I can stay in school!" she huffed, and continued outside.

"It's complicated! I can't explain now…but I have feeling you and I…will get involved…"

"Involved! What the hell _involved? _I don't want to be 100 feet near you, yet you continue to follow me…what do you want from me?"

"Never mind, love. Go to school…maybe I got the wrong person." He waved her off.

"Ya…maybe you did." And she sprinted the rest of the way to her bike, hopped on, and sped home. As to avoid creepy weirdos out there, she pedaled as fast as she could…plus she hoped to rid of some stress…

"YAHIKO WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT DEMONS?" Kaoru screamed as soon as she got home. She found him with his nose in a bunch of books. Apparently, he was cramming his homework as well.

"Demons? What the…Kaoru? What's going on? And where were you?" Yahiko was very befuddled.

"Well…I went back to the school to get by notes back…but the gate was lock, you see, so then…" And she told him the whole thing. From meeting Kenshin The Demon, to discovering that he was a demon, to him thinking she was someone who was going to get involved with him.

"I'm on it, sis." Yahiko nodded when she asked if he could do a little research later.

She thanked him and headed upstairs.

Well, it's now or never. Time to finish that stupid History Report.

…At 1:47 she was finally done..

Lying in bed she tried to sleep but her thoughts kept drifting back to Kenshin Himura. He said he was cursed…but cursed as in what? Was he a blood-drinking vampire? Or did he turn into a werewolf on a full moon? Or change into an ogre in the middle of the night? Or was he a soul-stealing nix…or…

Well she had absolutely no idea. She wasn't the Demon Researcher…there wasn't much of a point…she was hardly a witch herself.

_Lamp…switch off! _She waved her hand in funky motions.

Point taken. The lamp still glowed with all its light and glory.

A part of her was nagging that she wanted to desperately see him again. She reassured herself that it was only because she wanted answers.

But he said she was the wrong person!

So why did she want to see him again…?

Oh ya! He's a freaky psycho who knows a lot about her…

OMIGOSH! What if he could read minds? Then he would have surely heard her thinking how sexy he is.

She flushed…hoping to God that he couldn't read minds…I mean, how far can a demon go?

Finally flopping over, she switched off the lamp and caught some much needed Z's.

**Okay…I hope that's it for now. Good? Bad? So crappy that I should give up and delete it? What should I change? HELP ME PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**And oh ya…don't forget to review! It shouldn't take to long…**


	2. Disappearance

_**Hi! Thanks for reviewing! You don't know how happy I was! It really made me smile like an idiot! ;)**_

**_Response to the Reviewers_**

**nilnil-** _Thanks for the review and for your response. I'll try not to make it abrupt and sudden…I know Kenshin appeared out of nowhere. I tried to make that chapter confusing as an intro so that later on, people's questions might be answered. As for Kaoru not having her magic…you can find that out later! Thanks again for the review and for telling me not to delete it! Hopefully this chapter is a little more clear than the first._

**blooded wyngs- **_Thank you also for your review! I hope it is fun…it was kind of fun for me to write! Thanks for reading it! I'm happy you gave it a chance…it makes me feel better about myself! Thanks so much!_

**KC Evans-** _Also, a big thank you for your review as well! I'm glad you think the writing part is done well. As for the details, I had a feeling that things were quite abrupt and yes, sketchy. Thanks for pointing it out! I think I'll try to change things a bit. Well, Kenshin, as you'll later find out, is one for keeping his cool. Kaoru, on the other hand, is kind of panicky, and when she found out that he was demon, she was afraid because most times when the word demon pops up, it usually screams DANGER all over it. I don't know if I added how old Kaoru is and if they live alone or not, but I think I included it in this chapter, so hopefully it answers your question. Yes, the confusion was for the most part, quite deliberate, because I thought that maybe a little confusion would bring questions, and it'll be answered in the later chapters. (Well that's if people read it or not.) Well a big THANKS and much love for reviewing!_

**Yes, thank you everyone! Three reviews might not be a lot to you, but it's like a thousand to me! Hope this chapter doesn't put y'all to sleep…**

**Chapter 2**

Kaoru awoke with a start the next morning. She looked around and sighed. So it was a dream after all…

She replayed the fragments of her dream in her head. It had Kenshin The Demon in it, but it made no sense at all. She saw herself getting arrested and thrown in a cell and there was Kenshin The Demon, singing, _"BEFORE YOU LOCK MY LOVE AWAY! BEFORE YOU LOCK MY LOVE AWAY! BEFORE YOU LOCK MY LOVE AWAY! BEFORE YOU LOCK MY LOVE AWAY! Please, let me testify…you accuse me of…"_

Well that was straight out shit-crazy. She shook her head to rid of the loopy dream.

All right, onto important matters at hand.

Just what the hell happened last night? He just APPEARED out of nowhere! And…what the hell was he talking about? She felt like she was flung into the middle of mass confusion, and was expected to know everything that was thrown at her. Wait, that made no sense either…_ggrrrrr…_

She decided that they got set off on the wrong foot so when she sees him today, she'll politely get them back on track and leave him to his Demonic Business.

_What to say…_she mused. _How about, "Hi! My name is Kaoru Kamiya. I am 16 and live with my little brother Yahiko, who is 9. Yes, my parents are dead. I manage by working in a small coffee shop off the corner by the local mall. (I find the scent of coffee and brownies very relaxing after a hard day…) Anyways, yes, my brother is a wizard whereas I'm not, BUT I am a WTB, as you already know. Well, my favorite food is…"_

Aw, spit. She might as well write a whole flipping Autobiography and hand it in to him.

_Well, it was an idea._

Glancing at her clock she realized that she was LATE.

"CRAP!" she yelped and got dressed, packed her things and zoomed downstairs as quickly as ordinary-humanly possible.

Snatching a piece of toast from Yahiko's hands, she sprinted out the door, hopped on her bike and put the petal to the metal all the way to school.

Luckily, she made it in time. Unluckily, she forgot Kenshin The Demon's notes at home. She ferociously hoped he wouldn't need it today.

After meeting with Misao Makimachi, AKA, her Bestest Best Friend In The Whole Wide World, she set off to find that redhead to apologize for forgetting his remarkably ingenious notes.

The notes were brilliant. When she was doing her essay she found that things that weren't taught in class were jotted down on the sides and every sentence was filled with impeccable detail. This was sure to get her a Triple A Plus!

"Misao, do you know Kenshin Himura?" she had asked Misao.

The emerald-eyed girl shook her head. "No, why?"

"He lent me his notes for History when I lost mine. But I forgot it, and I need to apologize." She handed her the report.

"Wow, Kaoru! This is so good! I didn't know the teacher taught us _this_…either that or I wasn't paying attention…"

"The teacher didn't. I don't know where he got this from, but the details were amazingly awesome! As if he was there himself!"

Misao sighed. "Lucky…you will most definitely get that Triple A Plus. While I will get the normal old B or C."

"Don't worry Misao. You can add some details if you want. Just give it back before History."

Misao had gladly accepted and bounced off.

Now she was on a Demon Hunt and looking for any flash of fluorescent red hair. There was none.

She could have sworn that she scaled the whole school. She even asked around for him, but nobody has seen him. A few people didn't even know he existed.

He must be an anti-social guy…

She went up to Megumi Takani and her other cheerleader friends. "Have you seen Kenshin Himura?" She was sure she knew him. She knows everyone!

"Oh, you mean Sir Ken?" she replied. _Sir Ken? What?_

"Uh…ya…I guess…"

"Oh I don't know. I haven't seen him today. Why? What business does a raccoon girl have to do with Sir Ken?"

Kaoru growled. "Whatever you Evil Fox Lady. Bye." And she stormed off.

"I so badly want to turn her into a warty frog sometimes…" she muttered to herself. She wondered if Yahiko ever used his magic to punish someone. Although there was that time where he changed the clock so that school was released three hours early…

She sighed in defeat. Well he had said that she shouldn't come to school today. She wondered why. But here she was. At school. And he wasn't…

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

After one last look, she hiked up her bag and trudged into class.

Okay, so he wasn't at school all day today.

During the whole school day she was on constant surveillance, looking out for Kenshin The Demon, but to no avail, finally gave into the conclusion that he wasn't at school that day.

Well, there's always tomorrow, right?

But she wondered exactly WHAT he was up to. Things were so abrupt and confusing that she didn't even know where to begin. Nothing made any sense, but at the same time, she felt as if she was a big part of this whole ordeal…like she was involved…_Oh hell, that's what HE said…_

She could just imagine him mocking her with that childish "I toldya so!"

She wrinkled her nose in annoyance. Now what. Wait for tomorrow to demand for answers? Or hire a team of Tracking-Down-People Experts and hunt him down?

She decided to wait. Hiring the Experts seem a bit drastic…and pricey…

Well, like she said before, there's always tomorrow…

Well Tomorrow came and went, but there was still no sign of Kenshin The Demon. Where could he be? What was he doing? Just WHERE THE HELL WAS HE?

She so badly wanted to drop it and pretend nothing happened. But it was just so hard! She hated to leave things unfinished. And this was just one of those Unfinished Businesses that she hated to leave behind.

It's time to put on the Investigating Kaoru Mode into action.

She whipped out her notebook and a pen. She felt so professional.

So…what does she know about him…

_1. His name is Kenshin Himura._

_2. He's kind of short, but still a couple inches taller than me._

_3. He has red hair_

_4. Amber eyes_

_5. He's very sexy_

_6. And cute_

_7. And oh yeah, he's a demon._

Well, number 5 and 6 were kind of irrelevant but she felt the need to put that there. Besides, it made her list seem longer so it looked like she was very observant and knew a lot about her suspect.

So overall, she basically knew squat.

Well this sucks.

Finally calling Yahiko up, she asked him if he found anything out about demons.

He nodded and shared the information he found out.

" A Demon is an evil supernatural being, also known as the devil." He proudly announced.

"Yahiko, you twerp, you got that from the Dictionary, didn't you?"

He sheepishly nodded.

"Well where else am I supposed to look? I don't have a ground base of where to start, Ugly!" he protested.

She sighed. He was right. There was no background information that they could possibly use to start a research.

"Well the demon I met wasn't evil at all! He was quite nice and he even lent me his notes! So how do you explain that? That sounds very evil to me."

"What do you want me to research? Nice and Smart Demons? Where would I find something like that?"

"I don't know. Sheez…do SOMETHING. Please? I know this is like, a chunk of your life that you'll never get back…but please…do it for me?" she gave him her best Puppy-Dog Eyes and pouted.

He rolled his eyes in disgust. "Ya ya…whatever…just go do…whatever…" and he walked out of there.

Maybe tomorrow there she'll be lucky…

Another day went by and she started assuming the worst. Maybe he was sick. Or maybe he's on a Demonic Vacation. Maybe he died! Or she could have possibly been extremely crazy and mental that she hallucinated the whole thing and dug the notes out of a clean trash can.

She sighed, clearly frustrated. She decided to be optimistic. Being a pessimist certainly can't be good for your health.

Okay…tomorrow he WILL be at school…

No such luck. Did he say he went to this school? Or did he go to a different school?

Misao noticed her anxiety and constantly asked if she was okay.

"Is this whole Kenshin The Demon thing bothering you?" she asked. Misao, herself, was a witch. Kaoru always asked how she got her magic, but Misao shrugged and said that she noticed it the first day she got her…uh…_crimson wave_…(**if you ladies know what I'm talking about…**)

"So it comes the day you are sort of Officially A Real Woman…" she had mused. But alas the day had long came and wentbut there was still no Kaoru The Witch.

"I guess so…" Kaoru answered her friend's question. Actually, it was bugging the hell out of her! He's been gone for how long? Three days? Four? A week?

"Well I don't know much about demons…" Misao thoughtfully sipped her soda. "Although I DO know about curses."

"Really?" Kaoru picked up interest.

"Sort of. It's like a spell bound to them for eternity and most likely can't be lifted."

"Do you know about Demon Curses?"

"Not quite…but my grandfather told me a story once about a cursed demon. I'm not sure if it's true. But it was something about a demon, who was once a human but sold his soul to the devil…because the devil promised him things…I'm not sure what 'things', but it must have been good if he was willing to sell his soul to the DEVIL. Anyways, he was forever cursed…" She trailed off.

"With what?" Kaoru asked impatiently.

"I don't really know. Gramps sorta fell asleep on me at that point. He does weird things like that…"

Kaoru sighed. So did that mean Kenshin sold his soul to the devil? For what? What goods are promised to those who are cursed? Wait…what was his curse called…?

"What is Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?"

"Um…a sword technique?" Misao guessed. Like Kaoru, she was a Rurouni Shinta fanatic.

"That's what I thought!" Kaoru exclaimed. "But he said it was like a curse!"

"Hmm…well, I'll go look it up for you, if you want." Misao offered.

"Thanks Misao! You don't know how much this means to me!" she hugged her best friend.

"Uh huh…probably because this demon was some sexy and hott stranger who you fell in love with at first sight!" Misao said slyly.

Kaoru blushed a furious red. "Whatever Misao. He's nothing to look at…okay maybe he is…but he isn't all that great! …Ya okay, he is…but-"

Misao cut her off as Kaoru rambled on. "Okay, girl. I gotta run. Call you later!"

After another quick hug, they went off their separate ways.

Kaoru walked back to the bike rack, hopped on her bike and hurried home. She afterall, had to go to work.

Late that night after she came home from work, she received a phone call from Misao.

"I only found out something really small…it's about that Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu thingymabobber."

"Go on!" Kaoru urged.

"Well, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is a Dragon's Curse."

"And…?"

"I told you it's really small!"

"Oh…well, thanks Misao. I'll talk to Yahiko about it. Later, okay?"

After they hung up, Kaoru called up Yahiko.

"What is it, Ugly? I need to practice for that Kendo Tournament coming up." He complained.

"I think this Kenshin The Demon has a Dragon's Curse. What is that?"

"I don't know. But it's really rare so there's barely any information on it." Yahiko replied.

"Well, find out what you can okay?"

He nodded and went back to training.

She lay in bed and thought about the Dragon's Curse.

Did he turn into a fire-breathing dragon or something?

Well, there's always…another time…to see him, right?

When she said 'another time,' she didn't mean two years later.

Days had turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Through all this time, there was absolutely no sign of Kenshin Himura. Everyone acted as though he didn't even go to this school. It's like he turned into The Forgotten.

But Kaoru didn't forget. Each and every one of those days she thought about him. She thought about him and that night that she met him and everything he's ever said to her.

But two years later and on her Graduation Day, through the huge throng of people she saw a certain redheaded person standing in the middle of the chaos.

He was staring at her with his still gorgeous amber eyes.

She couldn't help but stare back. She didn't know why she was so afraid of him. Well it's been a little over two years, and he finally turns up! What could he possibly want now?

Kaoru was at a lost as to what to do now.Walk off and pretend she didn't see him? Well it was definately good idea. The only problem was that her legs would not move. She hoped he wouldn't recognize her and would just turn and walk away. So much for that idea...

Oh no! He was approaching! Run! Hide! Do something besides just standing here and staring like you are now! Her mind was screaming at her, but she just didn't listen.

Only a few feet away was he when she finally whipped around and pretend that she hadn't noticed. Taking a step away a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Hello, love."

She froze.

**Okay…this chapter was kind of confusing so just bear with me! I felt like it was a little rushed…so tell me if it was, okay?**

**Thanks! And review!**


End file.
